You-Know-Who's Angels
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: A Deatheater girlband tries to brainwash Muggles all over the world into being Lord Voldemort's minions! What ever shall Harry and his friends do this time?
1. Tickets to the UK W's Angels Concert

**You-Know-Who's Angels  
(Are You Watchin' Channel X?)  
  
Chapter 1  
Tickets to the UK W's Angels Concert**  


  
Another boring summer at the Dursleys. Harry Potter never could understand why he allowed himself to survive his yearly adventures only to end up back where he started.  
  
This summer was only two weeks begun, yet was already full of mixed blessings and curses. First off, Dudley, over the past year of dieting, lost a significant amount of weight (though he still looked humorously chubby), and, along with it, any ounce of common sense he might have contained. He'd turned Goth. Seeing Ickle Duddikins dressed in all black wearing a crucifix around his neck was certainly a big surprise, and Harry couldn't help but think how ironic it was that he was the one who was considered evil, while Dudley ran around like a crazy delinquent. But then again, if you live in England long enough, you're bound to turn into a freak at one time or another.  
  
But a blessing also came with this bizarre switch of personality. Dudley was often locked away in his room for hours when he wasn't out with his equally weird friends. He would listen to very loud music which consisted of a lot of screaming while doing who-knows-what. Harry hadn't been in Dudley's room for ages, but he figured that it probably looked significantly different as well.  
  
So for the most part, summer seemed like it was going to be tolerable. The Dursleys were so busy trying to regain their own son's normal lifestyle that they hardly noticed Harry at all. But one evening it all took a turn for the worst. Harry was sitting down for dinner with his aunt and uncle (he had not been banned to his room just yet), and, amazingly enough, Dudley had not come down to eat.  
  
I told him ten minutes ago that dinner was almost ready and to come down, Mr. Dursley grumbled.  
  
Funny, I told him five minutes ago to hurry down. I even told him that I'd cooked his favorite meal! Mrs. Dursley said.  
  
_No wonder it's swimming in grease_, Harry thought to himself.   
  
Harry, go upstairs and tell him to come at once! Mr. Dursley bellowed.  
  
Harry sighed but obeyed. He walked upstairs and knocked on Dudley's door, but figured that he probably wouldn't hear him because there was some very loud music on, a band of girls which Harry didn't remember hearing before. He couldn't complain much about them though, at least they sang. They even sounded pretty good.  
  
He was right, there was no response. He tried the door, but it was locked. With a quick glance around the room, he took out his wand and whispered, easily allowing him access into the room when he tried again.  
  
The room was more frightening than Snape's dungeon. There were no lights except for one black-light, which caused various skulls and bizarre posters on the wall to glow. In the corner was a desk with a computer and telephone on it. This was where Dudley sat, the receiver of the telephone glued to his head as he stared silently at the picture on the computer screen in a dazed stupor. The music continued to pound its rhythm into the walls, thus causing Dudley not to even notice the intruder.  
  
Harry walked slowly up behind his cousin, highly considering an attempt to scare him out of his wits, but he got distracted by the image on the screen. There were three very attractive girls dressed in rather suggestive fashions of black and red, each wearing red devil horns over their ratted hair. The brunette in the center seemed to look out in a mischievously inviting manner, while a blonde to her right stood, arms crossed, with a severely bitter expression. The girl with auburn hair to the left of the brunette wore by far the most modest apparel, while she smiled sweetly to her viewers. Harry figured it was one of Dudley's Goth crazes, but the words in the corner of the picture confused him: UK W's Angels. That's a funny name for a band, he shouted over the music.  
  
Dudley jumped nearly a meter into the air and practically shouted into the phone, What? Hello? Hello? Am I through? Did I win?  
  
Harry blinked and tapped Dudley on the shoulder. He whirled around quickly in his chair and glared up at his cousin. What are you doing in my room you little freak?  
  
_Look who's calling who a freak, _Harry thought. It's dinner time, they're waiting for you.  
  
But... but I can't leave! I've been trying to get through for the past four hours and twenty-seven minutes!  
  
Get through to what?  
  
To win six free tickets to the UK W's Angels concert! I've just got to go! Tell them I'll come later.  
  
It must have been really important for Dudley to want to hold off on eating, especially after the second hour passed. Mrs. Dursley ordered, take this up to Duddy and make sure he eats it.  
  
Harry went on another journey into Dudley's realm of psychedelic darkness, but nothing much had changed, except the song now being played by the same band was a bit more subdued, yet very eerie as three breathy female voices were barely heard chanting above the music they were playing. Dudley was in the same pose as before.  
  
No luck yet?  
  
No. None. Dudley looked straight at Harry, as if sizing him up while considering something. You don't think you might be able to help me out, do you?  
  
Me, help you? How? And better yet, why?  
  
Because you have magic! Can't you use your powers to help me just this once?  
  
Dudley, I can't...  
  
I'll give you one of the tickets!  
  
But I couldn't possibly...  
  
Fine. Three. That way you can bring those two losers... I mean... wonderful friends of yours.  
  
Harry sighed. There really was nothing he could do, but at least he could _pretend _ to try. Then maybe Dudley would quit bugging him about it. He took out his wand and wagged it at the telephone in Dudley's shaking hand as he mumbled some fancy nonsense-magic. When he was finished it was difficult for him to keep a straight face as he watched Dudley press the phone closer to his ear.  
  
A few minutes later Harry opened his mouth to admit to his deceit, but suddenly Dudley jumped to his feet and shouted excitedly, What? Really! I won? then shouted I won I won I won about forty times after he'd finished his phone conversation as he ran around the house.  
  
Eventually Harry pieced the whole story together. UK W's Angels was going to be performing live, and the performance was going to be shown on television all around the world. He was also able to put names with the faces. The brunette was Venessa, the blonde Vivian, and the auburn-haired girl Vallory. Yet he still hadn't figured out what their band name stood for. He figured was probably for United Kingdom, but who could say what the was for then?  
  
He brought all of this up with Ron and Hermione when they snuck into the house the morning of the concert-day. Dudley knew they were coming but didn't tell because he believed himself in great debt to his cousin.  
  
Oh, Harry, it probably doesn't mean anything important... Ron said.  
  
You don't happen to have a CD of them, do you? Hermione asked. I'd sort of like to hear what I'm getting into.  
  
Yeah, I'll go steal Dudley's CD and stereo. He's out right now anyway.  
  
Ron couldn't stop staring at the CD cover long enough to get the CD out to play. They're gorgeous...  
  
Oh, come off it! Hermione snapped, snatching the case from his hands and putting it on to play. She turned it over to look at the songs list as the first began.  
  
Can I please at least see the booklet while you look at the songs?  
  
Hermione made some exasperated noise as she pulled it out and flung it at Ron.  
  
He stared excitedly at each page, drooling as he made comments which will not be repeated here for the sake of rating.  
  
This song's called Channel X,'Hermione said, stopping Ron in mid-dirty-comment (probably on purpose).  
  
The chorus was some annoying verse sung by the lead, Venessa, which went something like this:  
  
You know you want me  
You know you need me  
Why don't you watch me  
On Channel X.  
  
Ron grinned. I wonder if Dad would get me a Muggle television for Christmas.  
  
You idiot, there's no such thing as a Channel X.  
  
I don't know, it sounds like the title of some kind of porn channel-Dear God!  
  
What is it this time? Are they lounging about with no clothes on?  
  
Ron didn't answer, just stared dumbly at the picture.  
  
Oh, let me see, Hermione griped, snatching the booklet away before Ron could protest. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped just a bit. Dear God...  
  
Harry hadn't really been listening to his friends, but was paying attention to the song. For some reason he thought he heard something in the background of it, something dangerously familiar, but as soon as both Ron and Hermione seemed distressed over the same thing, he figured that it might actually be important and went over. What he saw made him wonder even more at the song.  
  
It was a picture of Venessa, with her back turned to the camera, her hair pulled over her left shoulder, revealing her bare back. Over her left shoulder-blade was the Dark Mark.  
  
We should have known from the beginning what their name meant! Hermione whispered.  
  
Oh? I still don't get it, Ron said.  
  
You wouldn't. Okay Ron. Think through this with me. Who's mark is that?  
  
  
  
  
  
Blink. Blink.  
  
The UK' doesn't stand for United Kingdom!' The U' is for the word You,' y-o-u, the K' for Know,' and the W-apostraphe-S' for Who's!' Therefore, they are You-Know-Who's Angels!  
  
OoOoOoOoOh! I get it now! ^_^  
  
We... really need to get to that concert... and find them... now.  
  
Oh, come on, Harry, Ron said. All they can do from stage is sing! What harm could it do?  
  
What harm? Listen to the background music!  
  
All three were silent as they leaned closer to the stereo in unison, ears pressed against the blaring speakers. From somewhere in the depths of the music they heard a steady chant: _  
  
_You mean... they're brainwashing the Muggle population of the whole world into watching Channel X? Ron asked, then burst out laughing. It might be useful if there was actually such a thing as a Channel X, or a Channel B, or...  
  
But X is also the Roman Numeral for the number 10, Hermione whispered. I'm with Harry for once... we need to get going...  
  
Ron shrugged. Whatever you say then.  
  
He snuck out the window with Hermione while Harry walked downstairs to tell his aunt he was leaving and wouldn't be back until late. Don't bother me! she ordered. I'm watching Channel X... I must watch Channel X...  
  
As soon as he made it outside, he grabbed both of his friends and proceeded to drag them to the closest train stop. We've got to hurry.  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))


	2. The Angels

**You-Know-Who's Angels  
(Are You Watchin' Channel X?)  
  
Chapter 2  
The Angels**  


  
The concert stage was getting set up in a large field just outside of London. There were a lot of people around working, but no sign of the Angels. The concert's going to be starting in just over an hour, what are we supposed to do? Ron asked.  
  
We should have just sent a message to the Ministry... Hermione said.  
  
For all the good it would have done! Half of them use the Dark Arts anyway. Just look at Malfoy!  
  
Harry shook his head. Hermione, if you were a member of the Ministry of Magic and you received a letter from three kids saying a Deatheater girlband was trying to take over the minds of Muggles all over the world, would you have believed it?  
  
She sighed. I guess you have a point...  
  
They won't let us go much farther like this, Harry pointed out. That's why I brought my Invisibility Cloak along. ~_^  
  
The other two grinned and they all three disappeared beneath the cloak, then headed into the area closer to the stage. Still no Angels. Maybe they're not here yet, Ron whispered, then sighed sort of dreamily. I know they were too sexy to be good girls... OW! What was that for, Hermione?!  
  
Shut up or we'll get caught!  
  
There was nothing in front of the stage-setting, so they ventured behind it where they discovered a black and red trailer with red horns coming from the front corners and black bat wings from the top. I think we found it, Ron said, an eager tone slipping into his voice. Ow! What did I do this time?  
  
Both of you, stop! Harry ordered, tugging them towards the trailer.  
  
Harry, what are you planning on doing, bursting through the door and poking them in the eyes with your wand? We're not supposed to use magic during the summer, you know...  
  
Not quite, but close.  
  
You're going to get us killed.  
  
Hermione, we have to! Besides, we almost get ourselves killed all the time anyway.  
  
They slowly approached the trailer, being careful not to make a sound as they walked. No one else was around that they could notice, so they walked to the door and Harry knocked on it (much against Hermione's better judgment).  
  
The door creaked open as Vallory poked her head out and looked around. Well, how strange, she said to herself in a timid and proper English accent as she pushed the door open. It was the chance they were waiting for to sneak past her and gain entrance to their trailer. Vallory shivered as they brushed against her. Curse the ghosts! Then she slammed the door.  
  
Who was it? asked a bitter voice. It was Vivian.  
  
Vallory shrugged. Nobody I guess. Not living, anyway, unless they were invisible! she added with a cute giggle.  
  
Whatever. You had better get back to practicing your spells! Knowing you, you'll be the one to screw everything up.  
  
'Ey, loosen up, Viv! interrupted a rather loose voice, the kind that seems incapable of pronouncing the letter H' properly. It was Venessa, in full makeup and jewelry, but all she was wearing at that moment was a towel. The plan's perfect, there's no way we could mess this one up!  
  
That's it. You just cursed it, Venessa.  
  
Right I did.  
  
Vallory swallowed nervously. So what happens if we actually do go through with this? I mean, what's Master planning on doing?  
  
What's it matter? Venessa said with a shrug, pulling a single clip from her hair, allowing a cascade of greased dark brown locks loose around her bare shoulders. You're not thinkin' of backin' out, are you?  
  
Well... no...  
  
Vivian interrupted. You don't want to see what happens to traitors.  
  
Vallory sighed. Are you almost finished in the bathroom, Venessa? I really need to put my makeup on. We've got to go in like twenty minutes!  
  
I know, I know. Jus' let me get my clothes on! Show some patience, Val, she answered, then hurried off.   
  
Vallory rolled her eyes and shook her head, then proceeded down a hallway. Harry tugged on his friends and they followed her into her room. It was filled with stuffed animals and colored in pastels. If we'll be able to talk some sense into any of them, it will be her, he explained in a whisper.  
  
Vallory shut the door behind her and sat on her bed, a very worried and guilty expression on her face. Harry, Ron, and Hermione positioned themselves so that she wouldn't see them and removed the cloak. She obviously had no clue of their presence as they exchanged nervous glances with each other. Finally, Ron (being the completely illogical Gryffindor that he is) walked closer from behind her, held her back with one arm, covered her mouth with the other, and said in a low, humorously ominous voice, Make one sound and you shall diiiiiie! as Hermione nearly passed out on the ground and Harry shook his head and hid his face.  
  
Vallory squeaked and tried to pull away, but Harry hurried in front of her and helped Ron keep her down. She recognized him immediately and gasped, her green eyes growing wide. Vallory... please... if we let you go, you have to promise not to run or scream or anything.  
  
She nodded quickly as Ron released his grip on her. Amazingly, she kept her promise and only stared up at Harry nervously as she whispered, Harry Potter... This is not a good place for you.  
  
I know, but we couldn't let you and your friends go through with your plans. In fact, I thought we'd give you fair warning... The Ministry of Magic is sending people here right now, and Professor Albus Dumbledore himself is going to accompany them.  
  
Her nervous expression gave way to complete fear as she stammered, I... I've got to tell Vennie and-and-and V-viv! She hopped up and started for the door, but Ron caught her. You can't go that easily! You have to do two things first!  
  
Oh? What?  
  
First, show us how to get out before you tell them.  
  
Vallory nodded and pointed towards her window. You can get out there. What's the second thing?  
  
Um... can I have your autograph? ^_^;;  
  
Vallory blushed and giggled, then signed a piece of pink paper with hearts in the corner, sprayed it with lavender perfume, kissed it, and handed it to Ron. Then the three escaped out the window, though Hermione had to jerk Ron away quite severely to snap him out of his dazed funk.  
  
((My friends and I dressed up like Ven, Viv, and Val (in that order--I'm Ven) for the Harry Potter haunted house last year. Here's the picture (people thought we were really weird, teehee! ^_^)  
  
http://sailorxenex.diaryland.com/images/angels.jpg ))


	3. The Beaters

**You-Know-Who's Angels  
(Are You Watchin' Channel X?)  
  
Chapter 3  
The Beaters**  


  
Vallory ran to the sitting room where Vivian was bent over a book of Dark Magic and Venessa was lounging about, but at least was in full uniform (which we must admit was not very full at all). She was reading a magazine with very few words but a lot of pictures. You guys! Vallory cried, We've got to get out of here! The Ministry of Magic is onto us and they're coming to take us away!  
  
Venessa said, her dark eyes lighting up eagerly. I always eard that the younger guys in the Ministry are really ~_^  
  
Who told you that, Vallory? Vivian snapped, stomping her foot as she stood up and slammed her book shut.  
  
Vallory gulped. Um... some... some kids.... It was very nice of them to warn us, don't you think? ^_^;;;;;;  
  
What kids?  
  
Harry Potter and his two friends, Vallory answered just above a whisper.  
  
It's a lie then! And even if it's not, we can't back down now...  
  
Venessa nodded in agreement, her face moving to a much more serious expression. Viv's right, you know. I mean really, what's worse, gettin' thrown in Azkaban for a few decades or Master's wrath?  
  
Vallory's eyes watered and her lip began to tremble. But I'm tired of always having to do what he says! I want to be free.  
  
Venessa smiled and hugged her friend. I know what you mean. We aven't really known anythin' else besides Deatheaters, ave we? Considerin' we were brought up in the group an' all... Maybe we should talk to the Ministry ourselves...  
  
Vivian, who was standing over to the side the entire time brooding and glaring and Venessa and Vallory, finally grabbed her want and shouted _Accio Harry Potter!_  
  
A few seconds later, a very nervous Harry Potter crashed through the window and landed sprawled out on the floor in front of Vivian. Um... can I help you?  
  
You told on us, Potter, and now you'll have to pay for it! she shouted, raising her wand in the air.  
  
Viv, don't! Vallory cried, rushing over and grabbing the wand before Vivian could finish what she started. We just need to leave... get away...  
  
What's the point? He'll always be able to find us.  
  
The air was tense and thick in the few silent moments which followed. Venessa finally cleared her throat and spoke up, The concert starts in thirty minutes. Wormtail will be by any minute to make sure we're ready. If we're gonna make a run for it, now's the time.  
  
All eyes turned to Vivian, who finally nodded her head in agreement. Who knows, maybe the Ministry of Magic will be able to help us.  
  
Hold it right there! Hermione cried as she and Ron climbed in through the shattered window. You're not leaving until you give Harry back to us!  
  
Venessa laughed and said, Well, alright, if you three really want to be angin' out ere when the Deatheaters show up. They'll already be ticked that we've taken the igh road.  
  
Then... um, Ron began as he blushed, Will you take us with you?  
  
Venessa smirked and practically slithered over to Ron as she wrapped her arms around his neck. I'll take you for a ride any time! ~_^  
  
I.. uh... well... eh heh.... X.X  
  
Hermione bristled over and made quite a point of pushing Venessa _far_ away from Ron as she asked bitterly, So how exactly are we escaping? We're not going to get very far by foot.  
  
Like I said, Venessa said with a sly grin, we're takin' the igh road. Control Room! Liftoff, now!  
  
Suddenly the whole trailer began to shake, and then they were floating into the air, higher and higher until they were safe above the clouds and out of sight.  
  
That was awesome! Ron cried, his eyes as big as saucers.  
  
Thanks, Luv, Venessa said with a wink. Why don't we flip on the TV and see what's goin' on down there?  
  
She grabbed the remote control and flipped the television on to channel 10. A newscaster was in the midst of saying that the UK W's Angels had mysteriously disappeared, but that there still was going to be a performance. All six of the kids exchanged a very confused look and gasped as a few familiar people- Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, -appeared on stage wearing lots of black leather and strange hairstyles (which included strange hair-colors). Taking the place of the UK W's Angels, the announcer continued, will be their brother-group, the Beaters!  
  
Quiet, eerie music, similar to what Venessa's band usually played, began, joined by a droning chant from Crabbe and Goyle of _Impervio... Impervio... Impervio...  
_  
The chorus went something like this:  
  
Obey your master completely  
Lord Voldemort is he.  
Give your lives to him  
And have power beyond reality.  
  
Not very creative, are they? Venessa said, shaking her head sympathetically.  
  
We can't let them do this! Harry cried.  
  
It's their problem, Vivian said. Besides, the Ministry will be there any minute to fix everything.  
  
Yeah... well... that was sort of a lie.  
  
Vivian's jaw dropped, but Venessa caught it with her forefinger and shut it. That was pretty clever, Arry Potter, she said with a wink. I suppose you're right, we should save em, but they've already fallen under the spell. Ow d'you suggest we bring em out of it?  
  
We have to make them realize that they can still make choices, hopefully enabling them to throw off the spell and be themselves. It's not impossible. I know, I've done it. But how can we make them understand?  
  
Venessa was silent a moment as she cut her eyes towards Vivian. You remember the Song of Choice,' don't you, Viv? she asked mysteriously.  
  
I would never forget it, she answered, smirking while her eyes flashed challengingly. We'd better get back down then, hm?  
  
The Ministry will catch wind of this and show up soon, even if they didn't already know about it, Vallory said, her voice trembling. What if they catch us and try to put us away, too?  
  
That's a risk we'll ave to take, Val, Venessa said gently. They may be too late if we wait.  
  
I guess you're right...


	4. Song of Choice

**You-Know-Who's Angels  
(Are You Watchin' Channel X?)  
  
Chapter 4  
Song of Choice**  


  
The masses of Muggles swayed and chanted, their minds and souls so close to being entirely his. So close to being a Deatheater victory... He was quite pleased, even if those blasted girls had almost screwed everything up- again. A few more minutes of the Imperius Curse and not even the Ministry of Magic would be able to stop his army of Deatheaters and dispensable Muggles.  
  
But wait. What was happening? The girls were back, and with their instruments, no less. Venessa and Vivian both carried their guitars, and Vallory her fiddle. Fortunately, the crowd hardly seemed to notice, they were still falling even deeper. Just a bit longer and it would be sealed forever.  
  
But then the music completely stopped. The Beaters had become unplugged from the sound board. He looked at the screen in his hideout that showed the view of the sound board to see his Deatheater techman lying unconscious on the ground, and Harry Potter with his two pathetic friends next to him. He couldn't let them screw this up, but knowing Malfoy, he would know what to do.  
  
Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand towards his throat and said, __ The other two followed his lead, and they continued chanting with their magnified voices even though they could no longer use their instruments to cover up their hideous singing voices. It didn't matter to the brainwashed Muggles, of course.  
  
A young female voice broke the steady, droning chant over the microphone. He recognized it immediately as little Vallory's. Listen, everybody! she cried, you can't let yourself give into this! Please! You must realize that you can make choices! The Muggles hardly seemed to notice Vallory, the little traitor. There was nothing the Angels could do at this point anyway, even with microphones. They weren't nearly powerful enough or quick enough in comparison to his Deatheaters. Nevertheless, she continued hopefully, saying, Perhaps I can't change your minds and make you see the truth, but I know Venessa and Vivian would love to! Now she began to turn on her little performer's charm, and gain a very little amount of the Muggles' attention, as she finished her little speech, saying, Let's give it up for the ladies of UK W's Angels in their brand new hit entitled Song of Choice!'  
  
The entire crowd raised their voices in a timid cheer, still being strongly influenced by the never-ending chant of __ from the Beaters, but the guitars of the two Angels quickly covered up that monotonous noise, as they began to sing their Song of Choice:  
  
Ven & Viv:   
Early every year the seeds are growing.  
Unseen, unheard, they lie beneath the ground.  
Would you know before the leaves are showing  
That with weeds all your garden will abound?  
  
If you close your eyes, stop your ears,  
Close your mouth, how can you know?  
The seeds you cannot see may not be there.  
The seeds you cannot hear may never grow.  
  
Venessa:  
In January you've still got the choice.  
You can cut the weeds before they start to bud.  
If you leave them to grow higher they'll silence your voice,  
And in December you may pay with your blood.  
  
Both:   
So close your eyes, stop your ears,  
Close your mouth and take it slow.  
Let others take the lead and you bring up the rear  
And later you can say you didn't know.  
  
Vivian:   
Everyday another vulture takes flight.  
There's another danger born every morning.  
In the darkness of your blindness the beast will learn to bite.  
How can you fight if you can't recognise a warning?  
  
Both:   
So close your eyes, stop your ears,  
Close your mouth. How can you know?  
Let others take the lead and you bring up the rear,  
And later you can say you didn't know.  
  
Venessa:  
Today you may earn a living wage,  
Tomorrow you may be on the dole.  
Though there's millions going hungry you needn't disengage,  
For it's them, not you, that's fallen in the hole.  
  
_Instrumental break with Vallory jammin' on her fiddle_  
  
Vivian:  
It's alright for you if you run with the pack.  
It's alright if you agree with all they do.  
If the fascist's party's slowly climbing back  
It's not here yet so what's it got to do with you?  
  
Both:   
The weeds are all around us and they're growing.  
It will soon be too late for the knife.  
If you leave them on the wind that around the world is blowing,  
You may pay for your silence with your life.  
  
So close your eyes, stop your ears,  
Close your mouth, they're never there.  
And if it happens here they'll never come for you,  
Because they know you really didn't care.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Beaters had been beat, there was no doubt of that. The Muggles paid them no mind as they only cheered loudly for their guardian angels. Besides all that, the Deatheaters were needing quite a quick getaway, for the Ministry was already near after realizing what was going on, and supposedly Dumbledore was with them.  
  
((Yay for Solas lyrics! Everyone needs to hear this song! ^_^ ))  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join! It will save you the trouble of having to check all the time!))  
  
  



End file.
